The Big Reveal
by dobegirl15
Summary: Cory and Topanga have an announcement to make for all their friends and family. They're worried because they don't know how everyone will react. Will they get support or disappointment? CORPANGA! One shot.
**HERE I AM, ONCE AGAIN, FEELING LOST BUT NOW AND THEN…**

 **I write a Corpanga one shot and then I feel temporarily better 'cause it's enough Corpanga to tide me over…**

 **That was a Victorious lyric in case you didn't catch it. But anyway, here's the Corpanga. Hope you like it :D**

"Cory, we have to tell them," Topanga said, her temper running short.

He shook his head and continued walking away from her. "I don't think that's necessary right now."

"They're going to find out eventually."

He turned to face her. "Who says they ever have to know?" he said with a shrug.

"Don't you think this is something they would want to know?"

"We could just not visit for about a year. It'd be hard, sure. Or…or maybe I could visit but you could stay. Or maybe we can plan to visit but then cancel last minute 'cause we got a case of the chicken pox."

"Or maybe we could just tell them."

He sighed. "Do you know how upset they're going to be?"

"It'll be okay."

"No, you weren't there when they yelled at me the last time, Topanga. I mean, they really freaked out on me. They called us irresponsible. And they already think we do everything too young, so this is really not going to help."

"Cory, there's nothing we can do at this point. They're just going to have to be okay with it."

He ran his hands over his face. Then he looked back at her. "Fine. You tell 'em."

"What?"

"They like you better than me!"

She gave him a look. "We'll tell them together."

He crossed his arms and began pouting.

"Cory," she said, a warning tone in her voice.

"Fine," he gave in. "But you set it up."

"Fine. How do you want to do it?"

"I don't know. Quick and painless. Like a Bandaid," he said.

"How about we invite everyone over!"

He crinkled his eyes. "Everyone?"

"We can have your parents and your siblings all come."

"What about your parents?"

She made a face. "I may have already told them."

"What? You just told me yesterday!" he said.

"Well, I called them and told them."

"Fine. So just my parents and Eric and Morgan and Josh then."

"And Mr. Feeny!"

"Mr. Feeny?" he complained.

"And Shaaaawn," she enticed him.

"Shawnie!" he exclaimed, instantly happy. "Okay, fine, we'll do it your way."

"Good," she said, smiling.

"Now how are we going to tell them?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I said quick and painless!"

"We could do a cute theme or something."

"Or we could just invite them all over, have a fun party, and then tell 'em as they're walking out the door," Cory said, raising his eyebrows.

"No, Cory, we have to do this right. Do you want to do a theme?" she asked.

"What theme could we possibly do?"

She thought for a moment. "How about we have them dress up?"

"No," he said, waving the idea away. "Let's just invite them over for a good dinner. They'll just be more suspicious if we have a theme."

"You're right," she said. "Good thinking. Just a casual get-together."

"Yeah. So when is this disaster taking place?"

She gave him another look. "Cory, it's not going to be a disaster."

"Yeah, okay."

"And how about we do it this Friday?"

"I'm not ready to die so soon," he said, shaking his head.

"It's going to be fine."

"Yeah, for you! No one's going to come after you! All the pitchforks'll be hurled at me…"

"Honey, I promise you, it'll be okay. The last time you told them, we had just started college and just gotten married. Now you're almost done with college and we've already been married for one and a half years. Things are much different."

"If you say so."

"Your family is going to be understanding and supportive, just like they've always been. You don't need to worry, Cory. Everything's going to be fine. I'm not even worried, so you shouldn't be either. Okay?" She put her arm around him and rubbed his back.

He tried to smile and nodded nervously.

xxxXXXxxx

After the longest week Cory'd ever had, other than when Topanga was in Pittsburgh, it was finally Friday night. Everyone had said they'd be coming and they were due any minute.

He sat at the table, staring blankly into space.

Topanga was taking her lasagna out of the oven.

She closed the oven door and took the tin foil off of the large pan.

"Does that look good?" she asked him.

He didn't respond.

"Cory?"

He snapped out of his trance and turned to look at her. "What?"

She sighed and walked over to stand behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned next to him.

"It's going to be okay," she said.

He put his hand on hers and looked up at her.

"I hope so," he replied.

She kissed his cheek and stood back up to go back to her lasagna.

"So do you think I made enough lasagna?"

He nodded. "That part of the night should go perfectly," he said, smiling encouragingly.

She smiled back and began cutting the lasagna into squares.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

They both looked at each other.

"Act natural, Cory. It'll be fine."

He nodded and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it.

Amy, Alan, Morgan, and Josh stood there.

"Hey, guys!" Cory said.

"Hey, Cory," Alan said, putting his arm around him.

"Hi, honey," Amy greeted him.

"Come on in," he said, opening the door all the way and stepping back.

"Topanga!" Amy said, walking to her with her arms open.

"Hi, Mom," she smiled and hugged Amy. "Hi, Dad," she said to Alan.

"Hi, Morgan and Josh," Topanga said to her siblings-in-law.

"Hey, Topanga," Morgan said, waving.

Just as Cory was about to close the door, he saw Eric walking toward him.

"Hey, Eric," he said.

"Cor," he greeted him curtly.

"What?" Cory asked him, confused.

"What's going on?" Eric asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

"You invited us all over here on the same night? For no good reason? Yeah, I know when something's up. You guys got a secret? You getting a porcupine, aren't you?"

Cory's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "We're not getting a porcupine."

"Mmhmm, sure," Eric said, moving past Cory. He turned back toward him and pointed first at his narrowed eyes and then at Cory's. Then he walked to the rest of his parents. "Mom! Dad! Morgan! Joshie! Pangers!"

Cory just shook his head and closed the door.

He sat down on the couch and sighed.

All of a sudden, he was almost knocked over to the other side of the couch. He looked down and saw Josh hugging his leg. Cory grinned and picked his little brother up.

"Hey, Joshie," he said.

"Cory!" Josh exclaimed.

"So it's true," Cory said, putting him on his knee. "You can say my name. How are you, Joshie?"

"Good," he said.

Cory smiled. He looked at his little brother's face and realized that one day he'd be picking his own son or daughter up and putting him or her on his knee.

From across the room, Topanga was watching Cory interact with Josh. She noticed how he knew just how to talk to Josh and how to make him laugh. He already knew how to act around little kids. That made her smile.

 _He's going to be a great father,_ she thought.

Cory pulled Josh into a hug and stood up, carrying him over to the rest of his family.

"How was the drive up?" he asked his parents.

"Oh, it wasn't too bad," Alan said. "The snow's melting. No ice. A nice drive actually."

"Good," Cory said, nodding.

"Is that lasagna?" Amy asked.

"Yeah!" Topanga said.

"It smells delicious," Amy replied.

"Thank you. I hope I made enough."

"It looks like plenty," Amy said with a smile.

There was another knock on the door and Cory walked over to it.

He opened it to reveal both Shawn and Mr. Feeny.

"Shawnie!" Cory exclaimed, pulling Shawn into a hug.

"Hey, Cor," Shawn said, patting Cory's back. "How are ya?"

"I missed you, Shawn!"

"Yeah, I missed you, too," Shawn replied, chuckling.

Cory looked over and saw Mr. Feeny standing next to Shawn with his arms folded.

"Mr. Feeny!" Cory said sheepishly.

"How ya doin?'" he asked with a grin.

Cory let go of Shawn and hugged Mr. Feeny.

"Good to see you, Mr. Feeny. Thanks for coming," Cory said after hugging him.

Mr. Feeny smiled at Cory. "Of course. So what's this all for anyway?"

Cory stumbled over his words and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Topanga.

"Mr. Feeny!" she said, hugging him. "Shawn!"

After hugging them both, she said, "We just wanted to get everyone together."

Mr. Feeny looked at her for a second and then nodded. "Well, anyhow, it's good to see you two again."

"Good to see you, too," Topanga said.

Mr. Feeny and Shawn walked past them to greet the rest of the guests and Topanga closed the door.

She turned to Cory. "What was that?"

"I don't know, I panicked!"

"Well there's no room for panicking!"

"I know. I promise, I'll be better next time."

"Did you think Mr. Feeny was suspicious?" she asked.

"Oh, of course Mr. Feeny was suspicious. He was never going to fall for this. Did you see Eric?"

"No, what did Eric do?"

"Eric knows something's up. He accused us of getting a porcupine," he said, crinkling his eyes, still confused.

She shook her head. "Let's just try to get through this night, okay? We can do it."

He sighed. "Topanga, I don't think this was a good idea."

She gave him a look. "We can do it," she whispered, walking away.

Cory watched her and then followed after her.

"Alright, everyone, ready to eat?" Topanga asked, taking the pan of lasagna to the table.

They all gathered around the table and sat down. Topanga put the pan in the middle and sat down next to Cory.

They all got their food on their plate and Amy got some for Josh.

"Does someone want to say grace?" Amy asked, looking around.

Eric raised his hand high immediately.

"Okay, Eric," Amy said, confused.

"Thank you, Mommy," he said, looking around with a suspicious smile.

Cory looked at Eric and narrowed his eyes.

Eric raised his eyebrows at Cory and then closed his eyes.

Cory sighed and closed his eyes, too.

"Thank you, God, for bringing us all here, for whatever reason Cory and Topanga have," he said, abruptly opening his eyes to look at them. He closed his eyes again peacefully. "And thank you for the lovely lasagna that Pangers made for us. And please let them be good parents,"

Cory and Topanga's hearts began to race as they started to panic.

"To their porcupine," Eric finished.

Cory and Topanga both sighed with relief and looked at each other.

"Amen," Eric said.

"Thank you…Eric," Mr. Feeny said, shaking his head.

"You guys are getting a porcupine?" Alan asked, confused.

"No," Cory said. "We're not getting a porcupine."

"Oh, good," Amy said, sighing with relief. "That would have been a headache," she said, laughing it off.

"Yeah!" Cory said, laughing. "What a headache. We don't need that! We really saved ourselves from that, huh, Topanga?" he laughed nervously.

She patted his shoulder and nodded, in an effort to calm him down.

"Cory, what's going on?" Shawn asked.

Topanga looked around and saw everyone was watching them. "Cory's just a little wound up about having everyone over. He just wants everything to go well."

Shawn looked at them suspiciously, obviously not believing her.

"Oh, don't worry, Cory, it's going perfectly well," Mr. Feeny said with a smile.

"See, Cory?" Topanga said to him.

He nodded, still laughing nervously, and put a large piece of lasagna in his mouth.

After a few minutes of eating and light chatter, Eric bursted out, "So why did you invite us over?"

Everyone looked back at Cory and Topanga again.

Cory grinned nervously and ate another large bite of lasagna.

"Alright, I think we've put it off long enough," Topanga said. "A lot of you have already wondered why we invited you over tonight."

Cory was still chewing his lasagna, so he just looked at her.

"Well, we did invite you all over for a reason," she continued.

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong," Topanga said. She looked at Cory, who was just finishing his bite.

"So what's going on?" Alan asked.

Topanga looked at Cory.

He turned to the table and said, "Well, we have…something to tell you all."

"Well, what is it, man?!" Mr. Feeny asked, letting his silverware fall to his plate.

"Topanga…well, we…are…"

"We're having a baby," Topanga interrupted.

Alan started choking on his food and Eric yelled, "I knew it!"

"You're having a baby?!" Morgan said.

"Yeah," Topanga said, starting to smile.

"Congratulations, guys!" Shawn exclaimed, patting Cory on the back. "Are you excited?"

Cory turned to Shawn, starting to smile, thinking it could actually be okay. "Yeah, we're excited."

"You two will be excellent parents," Mr. Feeny said.

Amy and Alan continued to look around with wide eyes.

"Did you plan this?" Amy asked.

Cory turned to look at her. "Well, no, but-"

"Cory, I can't believe this," she interrupted. "I thought you learned your lesson with the last scare. I can't believe you two," she said, shaking her head.

"Mom, that's enough," Cory said. He turned to look at Topanga, who was looking down at her lap.

"No, Cory. You two are not even done with college yet! How do you plan on taking care of a baby?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out!"

"It takes a lot more than figuring it out!" Alan added. "You're going to be up all hours of the night, your coursework is only going to get harder, you're going to have to get an extra job. Do you even know how expensive it is to have a baby?"

"Alright!" Cory yelled. "That's enough!"

"No, you don't know! There's diapers, wipes, clothes, bottles, pacifiers, a crib, a carseat! I cannot believe you two would do this to yourselves. I thought you were more responsible," Amy said.

Topanga quickly got up and ran into the hallway.

Cory shook his head. "Stop it now! What is wrong with you? Topanga's the one who was telling _me_ this was going to go well. She told me you guys would understand. And this is what you give us. She is my wife, okay! I don't care what you say to me, but do not speak to my wife that way. She is my first priority and I love her and you do not talk to her like that! We are having this baby, whether you like it or not. So if you don't want to support us, then get out," he said, pointing to the door.

"Cory, you do not talk to your mother that way!" Alan said, standing up.

"And you don't talk to my wife that way," Cory said, turning around and walking angrily into the hallway after Topanga.

"I can't believe he talked to you like that," Alan said to Amy.

It was quiet across the table.

"Alan," Mr. Feeny said. "I don't think Cory meant to be disrespectful."

"You heard him, George! Maybe we should just go."

"We just got here!" Morgan complained.

"I don't think that would be helpful," Mr. Feeny said.

"Then what do you propose we do, George?" Alan asked.

"You need to talk to Topanga," Eric interrupted.

"Okay, Eric," Amy said, waving it away.

"No, I mean it. The only reason you made Cory mad was because you made Topanga upset. If you apologized to Topanga, Cory would be okay, too," Eric said.

Amy turned to Alan and then looked down. "We did make her upset. But I still don't understand how they let this happen! They are not ready for this!"

"If I may," Mr. Feeny interrupted. "I know you want what is best for them. But we cannot change the past. They're having a baby. And they will be great parents. I have faith in them and I know that they will be just fine. But something tells me they were very scared just as you are. That's why your support means so much to them."

"I think they're going to be great," Shawn said. "This is what's next for them," he shrugged.

Amy looked down again quietly. Alan just sighed and put his head in his hands.

xxxXXXxxx

Cory tried the door to their room but it was locked. He knocked and softly said, "Topanga?"

"I'm fine, Cory," he heard. She was sniffling. "I'll be out in a few seconds. Just give me a second."

"Honey, let me in."

After a moment, she unlocked the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

He went right to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry."

"No," she said. "You were right. They don't support us and they called us irresponsible."

"I don't care what they said, Topanga," he pulled back to look at her. "They're wrong."

"No, they're right. There's so much we're going to have to do, Cory, and I don't know how we're going to do it," she said, starting to cry.

He pulled her into another tight hug. "We can do it. We're going to be fine." He kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe we are just irresponsible and-"

"No. We are not. We are ready for this baby, okay?"

"How are we ready, Cory? We haven't finished college, we have no time, and we have no money."

"Listen, all I know is that this baby will be so loved and will be so well taken care of, okay? No matter what happens, we will be okay. We have each other. God wouldn't have given us this baby if we couldn't take care of it. Everything will be great. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"I just don't want your parents to think those things about us, Cory. How can I live with myself when they think we're irresponsible? In their minds, if you had not been with me, your life would still be on track."

"Yeah, on _their_ track, Topanga. I don't care what they think I should be doing, because I know that as long as I'm with you, it's where I'm supposed to be. And any time we're together, it's a good thing."

"Even when we're having a baby when maybe we're too young?" she gave him a small smile.

"Not when you think about the fact that we've been together for twenty years," he chuckled. "We've waited a long time for this baby, you know?"

"You're right, we have. When you put it like that," she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This baby's a long time coming," Cory said. "And, hey, we got a year and a half of the honeymoon phase of our marriage," he said, shrugging. "That's pretty good."

She giggled and nodded. "What about your parents?"

He shook his head. "Who cares. They'll come around eventually. They can't just not support their first grandchild."

"Their first grandchild," Topanga repeated.

"Yeah. We're having their first grandchild," he said, smiling.

"Wow," she said in awe. "They should be happy. We're giving them their first grandchild," she smirked.

He smiled at her. "You know, I was looking at Josh today and I realized that we're going to have one of our own. And that baby is going to be _us_. Instead of being someone else's or just related to us, it will be only yours and mine. It's going to be half you and half me. It's so cool. Like we created this whole new person. How awesome is that?"

"It's so cool," she said, smiling. "And that's kind of funny that you bring that up. I was watching you with Josh too. And I can't believe how good you are with him."

"Really?"

She nodded. "You're going to be such an amazing dad."

"And you are going to be such an amazing mom."

She smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him.

"Should we head out there to face them?" he asked her.

She sighed. "I guess we should."

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "'Cause I got you."

They took their arms from around each other and Cory put his arm around her waist to walk out of the room together.

As soon as they walked out, heads turned back toward them.

The table was being cleared by Morgan and Amy, while Eric played with Josh and the rest of the men sat on the couch.

"Topanga," Amy said, setting a plate in the sink. Topanga turned to look toward her.

Amy walked toward her. "Honey, I'm so sorry." She put her arms out and pulled Topanga into a hug.

"No, Mom, it's okay."

"No, honey, it's not okay. I just immediately blew up at you and it was wrong of me. I should not have said those things to you. I know that you are one of the smartest and most wonderful people I have ever met. And I know that you and Cory are going to be okay. It just caught me off-guard. I want what is best for you both. I love you so much. It's hard for me to see these things happen and not get defensive. But I trust you and I know that you are not stupid. And you are going to be a wonderful mother. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can forgive you," Topanga said, pulling Amy into another hug.

"I want you to keep me as updated as you can on the baby," Amy said.

"We will," she said with a smile.

Then Amy turned to Cory. "I'm sorry, Cory."

He didn't say anything before hugging her. "Thank you, Mom," he said quietly to her.

Then Alan came from behind her. "I'm sorry, too. Your mom's right. We just want what is best for you. And sometimes it's hard for us when we see that your plans differ from ours. And we want you to know that we support you both one hundred percent. And if you need anything, we're there."

"Thank you," Topanga said.

Cory and Topanga both felt a slap on their backs. They turned around to see Shawn standing behind them.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Shawn said.

"Thank you, Shawnie," Cory replied.

"No, really, I know you guys are going to be great parents. That baby's really lucky."

"Thank you," Topanga said with a smile.

Then Eric came up to them. "Wow, guys."

"What?" Cory asked. "You can't believe it?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you guys made it this long without getting a pregnant Pangers, am I right, Cor?" Eric laughed, putting his hand up for a high five.

Cory just crinkled his eyebrows and stared at him. "No, Eric."

"Fine, you rejected my high five. I won't grow bitter. 'Cause I've got a new little niche or a new little cousin on the way," he said smugly, walking away.

Topanga only shook her head, amazed at what had to have been going through Eric's mind.

Then Mr. Feeny came up to them. "I suppose it's my turn," he said, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, what have you got for us, Mr. Feeny?" Cory asked.

"Well, I'd just like to offer my congratulations," Mr. Feeny said.

"Oh, come on, Feeny, we both know you're just dying to give us some advice," Cory said.

"On the contrary, Cory. At this point, when raising children is involved, I think it's live and learn."

"Do you think we'll be okay, Mr. Feeny? Do you think we'll be good parents?" Topanga asked.

"I have no doubt in my mind."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, look around," Mr. Feeny said, gesturing to all the people around him.

"You are already wonderful people and you would do just fine raising a child by yourself. But you've got all these people around you as well, supporting you, and helping you through the difficulties. Not only will you be okay, but you will flourish, I have no doubt. Shawn was right. That child is very lucky."

"Thank you, Mr. Feeny," Cory said with a smile.

Mr. Feeny nodded and smiled in return.

Cory turned to Topanga. "Our child is very lucky," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Our child," Topanga repeated. "We can say that now," she said, laughing. "Our child. I like that."

"Me too," he chuckled. "You know, I wasn't so sure before, but now I know that we're going to be okay."

She nodded. "Yeah, we will."

"So in that case, thank you," Cory said.

"For what?"

"Thank you for giving me _our_ child," he said with a smile.

She couldn't keep a wide smile from coming to her face. "Our child."

 **CORPANGAAAAAA**

 **I need Corpanga. Like I have published a lot of stories lately I feel like. And this is why? Because serious withdrawal, that's why. I can't handle these months-long breaks. I need my Corpanga in my life. DANG IT, DISNEY, GIVE US OUR CORPANGA.**

 **I saw this on Tumblr once, but I'm gonna steal it.**

 ***slams fist on the table***

 **THE PEOPLE DEMAND MORE CORPANGA!**

 **Anyways. I hope you liked the little Corpanga one shot. Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**

 **Stay awesome!**


End file.
